100 Souls, 100 Moments
by LonelyDreamer7
Summary: Re Uploaded! Just trying to make a goal of putting up 100 different short themes, 100 different moments. Pairings soulxmaka kidxchrona steinxmariexmedusa Tsubakixblack*. Maybe I'll even throw in some requests if you ask :D
1. Chapter 1

LonelyDreamer7: Heeeey people! What's happening? :D I am proud to say that I am not officially dead and that I will be starting this drabble thing about Soul Eater. Please, I will warn you before hand that I am a bit new about this anime and that I might make some mistakes. But isn't that just the fun of it all? Riiiight! Anyways, please enjoy this small drabble!

0-0-0-0-0

Chrona glanced to the side, biting down on her lower lip as she glanced from the white dripping substance towards Kid's smiling face.

"I-I D-Don't know…" Chrona stuttered.

"Come on Chrona," Kid purred, leaning close to the blushing girl. "Just one lick."

"W-What if I don't li-like it?"

"Then I won't make you taste it again."

Chrona paused for a moment, uncertain about the strange substance in front of her. Perhaps it was too much of a big decision for her to make. Just before she could deny anymore, the thing was shoved near her face.

"Well?" Kid grinned.

And so Chrona, with a big in take of air, stuck her tongue out hesitantly and licked at the white substance. Her eyes widened at the surprisingly sweet taste.

"I-It's delicious!" She stuttered, a smile shyly appearing on her face.

Kid's grin grew bigger, satisfied with the answer.

"Heh. See Chrona, told you ice cream was tasty."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lonelydreamer7: Now, tell me who thought at least a bit wrong on this one? ;D I blame McDonalds and the ice cream they have.


	2. Chapter 2

LonelyDreamer7: Haya! *karate chops some suckers* Hello peeps! What's cracking? :D I've been soooo tired these last few days, but I think that this fanfiction is like my little pleasure and stress less zone. It's awesome. Any ways, enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Wake up, wake up, I am so sick of waiting…"_ The low purring voice of a blue haired boy echoed through out the apartment. He walked towards the wide eyed girl sitting frozen on the couch. Who would have thought Black*Star would be any good at singing. I mean, it's _Black*Star_ for the love of Kami.

Tsubaki continued to stare at him, Black*Star's form slowly making its way to her; there was a predatory look to his eyes that just kept her where she was. He crawled on the couch, humming softly to the tune of the song in his head, lifting a hand to place it over Tsubaki's chest, forcing her down on the couch.

"_Yeah I am so tired of waiting…"_ Black*Star continued, his face close enough for her to feel his breath on her blushing face. Tsubaki swore her eyes popped out of her head, her mouth gaping incredulously. What did he mean by waiting?!

Just before she could ask him anything, the smirk he gave her stopped her words mid way up her throat. He lifted her chin up slowly, never breaking eye contact with her. _"It's time to make a move…''_And with those simple hauntingly sang words, Black*Star's rough lips captured Tsubaki's soft ones into a kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

LD7: Hehe, I had fun doing this little whatever. Not to mention, the use of my all time fav song in it is so worth it! Hurray for Tsubaki and Black*Star the God! The name of the song is called Make a Move by LostProphets


	3. Chapter 3

Green eyes starred down at ruby red, a mixture of amusement and annoyance clinging to them.

"You…" Maka drawled, a smirk starting to tug at her lips.

"Don't say it."

Make ignored the warning.

"…have…"

"Maka, please."

"…pink…" Snort.

"Don't Maka!"

"…PANTIES ON!"

Maka fell over the couch, laughing loudly, the picture of the embarrassing evidence still held on tight by her hand. Soul growled from his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, his face flushed red. Not cool.

"It was a dare damn it." He muttered, trying not to pout and failing miserably.

Maka only continued to laugh, pointing at him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

LD7: XD Haha, I don't know, I'm bored at this hour.


End file.
